


1995.12.25

by dottie4869



Series: Holmescest合集 [4]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Holmescest合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584760





	1995.12.25

书被壁炉的火映成了橘黄色，Sherlock又翻了一页，坐在对面椅子上的爸爸拿着刚送来的晚报半天没动静。  
他起身抽掉他手上那张薄薄的报纸，无聊的政治标题。爸爸冲他直哼哼。

“喂，你们两个，快来帮我搅面团！”妈咪在厨房嚷着。  
这又会是三个人的圣诞节。  
Sherlock把报纸还给他，父子俩一前一后进了厨房，没人提起烹饪之外的话题。  
布丁甜得发腻，一贯不合他的口味，Sherlock只尝了一小口。爸爸说做得太多冰箱放不下了，被妈咪敲了头，他和Sherlock互相做鬼脸。  
“Holmes先生们，别以为我没看到！”

引擎声由远及近，有车子停在前院，熄火之后没等车里的人出来，妈咪已经冲出了门，“Mycroft！你怎么不打声招呼！”  
Sherlock吃着馅饼站在台阶上，雪已经停了，没带司机，只有Mycroft。  
他脸上挂着专门应付妈咪的笑，假惺惺的乖巧，妈咪瞪了他一眼，“快点进去，今年怎么回来了？”

“不喜欢吗，我亲爱的母亲？”他拍拍旁边的爸爸，再把手搭在妈咪肩上，她边走边把Mycroft的手拿过来捂着，Sherlock猜那很冰。

“你的手套呢？”妈咪微微责备。  
“忘在办公室了。”

她让Mycroft先进屋，再揽过Sherlock的肩膀，爸爸走在最后关了门。  
Mycroft的袜子湿了，那贵得吓人的鞋不会漏水，他今天走了很多路。Sherlock坐回去继续看书，爸爸慌忙把报纸藏在坐垫下面。

晚餐时妈咪捂着额头说都怪Mycroft回来晚了，不知道做得够不够。Mycroft把满当当的布丁咽下去，慢条斯理地擦嘴，“我吃得很饱，我想Sherlock也是，对吧？”  
Sherlock观察他，他们视线相触，把彼此的近况都推理透彻，像两尾在深海碰头的鱼。

饭后依惯例是Mycroft洗碗，Sherlock擦干放进柜子。妈咪在一旁说是不是该交换个圣诞礼物，Mycroft用力把水抖掉，卷起的衬衫袖子滑了下去，“拜托，五岁时我们就不做这事了妈咪。”  
Sherlock帮他把袖子挽上去，然后接过白色的瓷盘，把它擦得能照镜子。“所以我的童年没有这一项。”  
“你在遗憾？”  
Sherlock耸肩，“只是陈述事实。”  
“那就独自像个金鱼那样遗憾去吧。”Mycroft擦干手，他瘦得指节越发分明了。  
“好了男孩们，洗完就来客厅。”

爸爸把电视关了，“我们来玩推理游戏。”  
“你每次都是第一个出局的。” Sherlock翻白眼，边说边四处找有难度的物品。  
“这个怎么样？”Mycroft顺手拿了Sherlock之前看的解剖书。  
妈咪戴上了老花镜跃跃欲试。“就这个吧。”

“这是从图书馆借的。”  
“出局。”妈咪无情地宣布。  
“这不公平，Holmes夫人，你又是裁判又是选手。”爸爸小声抱怨。

“那就让Sherlock当裁判，你说爸爸该不该出局？”妈咪双手抱胸。  
Sherlock翘起脚，“给一次机会，不能说显而易见的事实。”

爸爸仔细查看，“有女孩最近借过这本书。”  
然后他得到三个人整齐的声音，“出局！”

妈咪不知道从哪页拿出一根长发，“这是我的，那天无聊就翻来看看。”  
“你怎么知道我是根据…………算了，你们来。”

Mycroft双手指尖抵着下巴，“Sherlock做实验的量杯碰了一个缺口。”  
妈咪吃惊地看着他，然后用眼神求证年幼的那位。  
Sherlock无可奈何地点头，把沾了少量双氧水的那页给妈咪闻。妈咪举起双手站起来，“投降，换你们两个对决。”

“在你之前借书的有位左撇子。”Mycroft继续说。  
“同意，而且他正在努力纠正自己。”  
“怎么知道的？”  
“他每隔几页就会换右手翻书，折痕有所不同。”  
“你不能排除那是后来的人留下的痕迹。”  
“不可能。”Sherlock轻轻把指腹抵着掌心。  
“怎么，你见过他？”Mycroft向后靠着沙发，“他就是那条狗的主人？”

Holmes家的两位家长已经习惯了小儿子的突然离场，Mycroft会再和他们聊一小会儿然后起身告辞。  
妈咪在楼梯口拉着他的手。“不管怎么样，今年你的圣诞礼物很好，Mike.”  
“我讨厌圣诞节。”

Mycroft收拾完刚睡下不久，旁边就有重量压了下去。他们隔着一段距离相安无事躺了没一会儿，旁边的人就凑过来把手搭在他肚子上，有点冷。他似乎对肚子脂肪的厚度不满意，又把脚伸过来，然后干脆整个人挂在他身上。Mycroft冻得一激灵，以往的经验告诉他不能动，所以他僵直躺着，直到他们变得一样温暖。

“你被狗咬了，谁也没告诉？”  
Sherlock模糊地咕哝一声，侧过身来平躺着，“说得好像你什么事都告诉我们似的。”

“爸爸是怎么知道的？他藏报纸的速度太慢，我们一到客厅就把电视关了，之前的声音也调得很小。”

“他们很敏感，Mycroft，别低估爸妈。”

Mycroft揉了揉那头卷毛，被Sherlock一手打掉。  
“有多严重？”Sherlock压住哥哥不死心的手。

这桩政治丑闻让整个国家的情报界经历了大爆炸，Mycroft沉默了一会儿。“我会有一段假期。” 他的手又打算抬起来。

哥哥最终还是没有拗过弟弟，他们又安静地并排躺着。“上个周末，我去了趟停尸房，发现之前有个死者的死因弄错了。”

“不学无术的苏格兰场。”

“不，是我搞错了。”Sherlock侧过身来，Mycroft显得有些惊讶，侦探很少坦诚地对他承认失败的推理。  
Sherlock明亮的眼睛直直看进Mycroft的，“我遇到这么多有趣的案子，调查几个月是很正常的事，搞错死因并不鲜见，最后成为无头案也不稀奇。”

Mycroft有点想笑，蹩脚的安慰，无聊的情感。他想提醒Sherlock不要陷入漩涡里去，但这是在家里，在他的卧室，于是他支起身来在Sherlock的唇上印了一个慵懒干燥的吻。  
“晚安，Sherlock。”  
“你今天很累吗？”  
“非常累，还有，别对我说圣诞快乐。”

虽然第二天白金汉宫的直升机就来接走了他，但Mycroft仍认为自己享受了这个圣诞假期，以至于很多年后长辈哈德森太太指责他不顾手足，并说家人是我们的最后支柱（Family is all we have in the end）时,已经是英国政府的他会不顾教养让她闭嘴。

他一直记得那年的圣诞节。

END


End file.
